Merry Christmas Gary! Transcript
(The episode starts where SpongeBob and Pearl are walking in the town of Bikini Bottom where there's Christmas decerations everywhere) SpongeBob: Ah christmas everyone's most favorite Holiday of them all. Pearl: That's right SpongeBob. It is christmas. Everyone wants something on christmas day. A guy named Santa Claus gives us all the presents including fruit cake and cookies and milk. SpongeBob: Wow. (Looks at the window of all the presents he wants) Look at all of those toys and things and presents. Pearl: That's why everyone wanted something for christmas SpongeBob. My friends wanted the purses for christmas and I wanted and new pink outfits for christmas. SpongeBob: Really Pearl? That's great! Pearl: If you want to have a present for christmas Santa will give you anything you want. SpongeBob: Anything I want. (Images that Pearl is sleeping in the middle of the day then wakes up and saws a present Santa left for her. She exactly opened it up and gets a new pink outfit and said "This is just what I wanted!!") Wow. Do you think Santa can bring me something for christmas Pearl? Pearl: Sure. What are best friends are for? I just hope your snails wanted something for christmas too. SpongeBob: (Laughs) You're right Pearl. I wonder what Gary and his snailfriends are doing right now. (Scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse. Mrs. Squggles has rudolph's nose, Santa's beard and an elf's hat and shakes her miracas. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward are sliding down the christmas tree and puts all the colorful lights up. Mary the Snail puts up christmas ointmints. Petey, Mosteeze and Foofie put up candy canes. Mr. Doodles puts up the stocking on the walls. And Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss, Dan the orange Snail with a red cap on and Spike the bully Snail with a black shell and sharp pointy metal spikes on top tries to put a star on top) Boss: Almost got it! (Puts a star on top of the christmas tree) There! (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike fall off the board with a splat. All the snails, Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles sees the christmas tree full of decerations) Gary: Well done you guys! The christmas tree is all put up. Snellie: Now all we need is something we wanted for christmas. Lary: Yeah! And presents too! Mr. Doodles: Uhh, what kind of christmas exactly? Gary: What? you all never heard of christmas before? Mosteeze: We haven't but you have. Petey: What kind of holiday is christmas anyway? Gary: Well it's simple you can see many presents under a tree or the stocking on the wall then you'll get what you want. Pat: Meow. Snellie: But the best part is you can write a letter to this guy "Santa Claus" then he'll give you anything you want for christmas. Micheal: Just like a genie. Victoria and Sweet Sue: Yeah. Dan: Oh brother. Boss: I don't know about you fellas, but those runts are right we love Santa Claus and he gives us pets good gifts. Lary: That's the sprint, Boss! I'll bet he'll give you something for christmas. Boss: Thanks. Micheal: In christmas, I wanted a playful yarn. Victoria: I want colorful bows for christmas. Eugene: I wanted a wallet for christmas. Pat: Meow meow meow. Penney: I wanted a gutiar for christmas. Sweet Sue: I want a squishy pet ball just like Daniel's. Edward: And I wanted new glasses so that I can read. Dan: You know what I want. I want a tradictional action figure for christmas. Spike: Me too and I want 10 of them. Mr. Doodles: I want a new hat! That will look good on me on my head! Mrs. Squggles: And I want a hair spray on my new hair dew. Daniel: Do you know what I want for christmas? A foodbowl with my name on it. Mary: And I wanted a coral pink lipstick for christmas. Gary: You see you guys. You all wanted something for christmas even the people and children. (All snails, Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles meowing and barking to each other to see what they want for christmas except Boss, Dan and Spike who were happen to be standing there watching) Boss: Do you think of anything you boys want for christmas? Dan: We sure did, Boss. Spike: We wanted action figures for christmas. Boss: Action figures? Fellas do you know what thet wanted for christmas? Those pets are going to get something for christmas on the list. While I do the nice stuff for Santa Claus. (Slithers off happily) Spike: Is it me or has our Boss is acting really strange? Dan: I'd never seen him so happy before! Daniel: Uhh Boys? What were you saying before? Spike: We wanted action figures for christmas but our Boss won't let us. Dan: He wanted to keep an eye on you guys. Mary: Keep an eye on us? Don't you boys get it? Santa Claus is coming back to Bikini Bottom. Pat: Meow! Mosteeze: Besides he's gonna come to Snail-Park and inside our Snail-Clubhouse. Aren't you boys excited? Spike: I think he has to be more prodictive. Dan: Sure were excited why don't you go see him yourselves. All Snails, Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles but Dan and Spike: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Singing and dancing) We're gonna meet Santa Claus!! Santa Claus!! Santa Claus!! Daniel: Yaaay!! Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, and Edward: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Foofie: Anyone can have whatever they want for christmas. (Scene cuts to Larry Luciano slithering across the town of Bikini Bottom full of people, christmas decerations and boatmobiles) Larry Luciano: Oh. Where's my dear little snails where you need em? I hope the other pets wanted something for christmas I don't want them to be lonely. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house. SpongeBob is looking at himself in the mirror and Gary, Snellie and Lary looks at their food bowls) SpongeBob: Gee Gary, Snellie and Lary, I hope you'll get a christmas present just like the people and children. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: You're right. I was excited the last time I see Squidward wearing the santa suit. I happen to be fainted and landed on your shell, Gary. Remember? Gary: Meow. (Scene flashes back to the episode "Christmas Who?" where Squidward is dressed as Santa Claus) Squidward: I didn't bring christmas to Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob. You did. SpongeBob: I did? (Faints and falls on Gary's shell. And Gary slithers off with SpongeBob) Gary: Meow. (Scene flashes back to SpongeBob Gary, Snellie and Lary at SpongeBob's room) SpongeBob: So you see? That's what I was talking about. I just hope you, Snellie and Lary get a good christmas presents. (Puts on the krusty krab uniform hat) See you soon Gary, Snellie and Lary. (Goes outside to The Krusty Krab while Gary, Snellie and Lary goes outside to the Snail-Clubhouse. They tell all the other snails, Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles what SpongeBob told them) Gary: And then he told us that it was Squidward that was dressed as Santa Claus. Snellie: So how do we suffer it? Mary: Nothing. They're are no christmas presents. Daniel: Christmas is going to be only for children if we don't do something. Mosteeze: Yeah and there's no christmas trees everywhere in Bikini Bottom. Petey: And we want a christmas present really really bad. Lary: Hey, I have an idea! What do we say we slither to Bikini Bottom and get the christmas tree next to SpongeBob's home or put the christmas tree between Squidward's and SpongeBob's houses. Foofie: Now that...that I beliveve. Pat: Meow. Mr. Doodles: Well what are we waiting for? Mrs. Squggles: Let's go! (All snails, Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles but Boss, Dan and Spike went outside Snail-Park as the bubbles come up went the scene cuts to the town of Bikini Bottom where all the snails and two worms look at all the decerations while slithering and wiggling around at every town) Micheal: Look at all of those christmas decerations. Victoria: All of the fishes put up all of those things. Eugene: There's Santa! Pat: Meow! Penney: Y'all, he's guarding the christmas tree. Sweet Sue: You're right, Penney. Edward: Yes indeed. Boss, Dan and Spike said a christmas tree needs to stay at our clubhouse. (They see Santa talking to the children to see if they want for christmas) Santa: Ho ho ho my children. I always love you children except for the naughty people I give cole too. Ho ho ho ho ho. Mary: What's Santa guarding the christmas tree for? Foofie: It must have been the children that are wishing for something. Gary: Hey guys I know. Why don't we wish for something to so that Santa can't hear a thing. Mosteeze: Hey like that's a great idea! Lary: Yeah. let's do it! Petey: Okay. Ready. Micheal, Eugene and Sweet Sue: One. Pat: Meow. Victoria, Penney and Edward: Two. Pat: Meow. Gary: Three!!! (All snails put their snail hands together except for Pat who is facing the wrong way) All Snails: (Whispers) Dear Santa... Pat: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow? Sweet Sue: Uh Pat? You're facing the wrong way. Pat: Meow. (Turns around to Santa) Daniel: Okay. Let's try this again. (All snails put their snail hands together again) All Snails: (Whispers) Dear Santa... Mary: Have you ever made a christmas tree before? Daniel: And what's your favorite color? Petey: And why are you wearing the red suit? Mosteeze: I love christmas presents. How about you? Foofie: I wish you will give all the presents to us. Gary: Okay. Everyone wished? Pat: Meow! Lary: So what now, Gary? What are we going to do? Gary: I know! Let's go to Barg 'n' Marts! All Snails: Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! (Scene cuts to Barg 'n' Marts where all the snails slither around the isles for the christmas tree for SpongeBob and the christmas decerations) Victoria: So what christmas tree are we looking for, Gary? Gary: The big one, I guess. Penney: I never seen a christmas tree that big. Edward: Indeed. How are we ever gonna carry it back to Bikini Bottom? Sweet Sue: Maybe we should ask... These guys. (She points to scooter and his friends chilling out) Pat: Meow? Micheal: Those guys are surfers of Goo Lagoon. Lary: Yeah. Let's go ask them! (All snails slithered to Scooter and his friends and asked them) Scooter: Snaildudes what's up!? All Snails: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow!! Fish # 1: One at the time dudes. Now what where you trying to say? Gary: Meow meow meow meow? Fish # 2: They said they wanted a big christmas tree hun? Scooter: Dudes, if you're looking for the big christmas tree, look at isle 12. Gary: He's trying to say it's at asle 12 you guys. Why don't we check it out and bring it to the register so we can pay for it. Snellie: Great idea, Gary! Foofie: Let's go look for it. (All snails slithered off to asle 12) Scooter: Dude, is that me or did one of the snails just talked? Fish #'s 1 and 2: Radical! (All snails carried the big christmas tree to the cash register and pays for it. Harold the Tranquoise Fish was stand at the register) Gary: (To Harold) Meow reow? Snellie: (To Harold) Meow reow? Lary: (To Harold) Meow reow? Harold: Uh sure you can snails. That'll be $50.00. Gary: Meow. (Takes out a bunch of dollars and hands em to Harold) Harold: Thank you for shopping. (All snails slithered off with the big christmas tree when the scene cuts to SpongeBob's house at Conch Street where all the snails put the big christmas tree between SpongeBob and Squidward's homes. They stand it up streight really still) Gary: There. The big christmas tree is put up and everyone won't notice it. Mary: Boss will be glad if we put the big christmas tree there. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where all the snails watched Mary's Ex- boyfriend Boss reading and studying by the book) Daniel: Wow look at Boss. He must be studying. (Just then Dan and Spike came slithering by) Dan: What took you guys so long? Spike: Yeah. Our Boss is studying by the book since you was gone out to find a christmas tree. Victoria: Gee we're sorry, Boys. Guest we have been long gone. Pat: Meow. Gary: Maybe I should ask him what he's doing. (Slithers up to Mary's Ex- boyfriend Boss who is studying and reading a book) What's up Bossman, what's you doing sitting there? Boss: Do you mind? I'm trying to study. Snellie: (Slithers up to Mary's Ex- boyfriend Boss) I thought you said you were studying and reading. Boss: I did. (All snails slithered up to Mary's Ex- boyfriend Boss and meows loudly even Gary, Snellie and Lary) Knock it off! (Shakes the snails off him) Dan: We're sorry, Boss. Boss: Look I know you wanted something nice for christmas. But you've got to lighting up. Santa Claus won't like it if you're acting stupid. Mary: Oh Boss. Snellie: Now what, Gary? Gary: Since we can't take Boss to see the christmas tree really that big, we wait until dark. (Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house where SpongeBob is putting up christmas decerations all over his bedroom, the living room, the kitchen and the library) SpongeBob: Well the christmas decerations are all put up and ready to go. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: You're right Gary, Snellie and Lary. It's gonna take a long time for Santa to be here. What do you think? (Suddenly, the doorbell rings and SpongeBob went to answer the door and there were his friends Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl) Guys. Hello. Do you how do? Squidward: We came here because of thatchristmas tree someone brought. Sandy: And it's really big. Pearl: And it's got decerations lights and onitmints. Patrick: Yeah. Would you like to come see? SpongeBob: Uhh... Sure thing, but what do you mean? Squidward: Some snails put that big christmas tree between our homes. SpongeBob: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see! (He, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl went outside to see the big christmas tree while Gary, Snellie and Lary goes out the window) Gary: OH NO!! I knew I shouldn't let our snailfriends know the first day of christmas sooner!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where Gary, Snellie and Lary told the other snails, Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles about SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Squidward and Pearl seeing the big christmas tree) Bad news guys. SpongeBob and his friends has seen our big christmas tree. All Snails: Whaaat!!? Mrs. Squggles: How come?! Snellie: Everyone's gonna find out we brought the big christmas tree! Lary: Yeah. They'll put us in cages and we'll never see each other again ever. Dan: Ha! They can't put us in cages. Spike: Yeah. All of us snails have to stick together! Daniel: No offinse but...he's right. I'll never meet new pets like all of you guys ever again. Petey: And I won't read another book while going on an adventure. Mosteeze: And I'll never twirl another ribbon or dance again. Mrs. Squggles: And I'll never shake my moricas ever again. Mr. Doodles: Oh, Mrs. Squggles. Gary: Everyone calm down. There's no need to panic when it's the second day of christmas in Bikini Bottom. Mary: Gary's right. We can't let this happen. Micheal: I agree with Mary. Victoria: So do I. Eugene: And me. Pat: Meow. Penney: Me too. Sweet Sue: Me three. Edward: Hey, make that four! Foofie: Maybe. My owner charies is the only one who was dressed as Santa Claus. All Snails: Whaaat!!? Foofie: Nothing personal since all the people see and sing the first day of christmas we're the only pets around to get gifts. Some of it. Boss: (Came slithering by) I don't know what you fellas are saying but you're right. Maybe Santa Claus is coming to town of Bikini Bottom. Then he'll give Dan, Spike and me a very special gift. An Onimint. You'll see. Daniel: What do you mean, Boss? Lary: Yeah. What color onimint are you gonna have? Boss: A very big purple onimint for the big christmas tree. Spike and Dan: Wow! (Boss, Dan and Spike slithered off happily while the other snails, Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles sighs. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's yard where we see SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl seeing the big christmas tree with decerations. All snails, Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles came slithering and wiggling by) SpongeBob: Oh there you are Gary, Snellie and Lary and you brought your friends along! Come take a look at your big christmas tree. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. All Snails: Meow meow meow meow. (Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles barks. Everyone looks at the big christmas tree lights up with gold and sliver and colors) Pearl: Look! The christmas tree lighted up! Sandy: Boy howdy. Ain't anyone from Bikini Bottom is gonna be surprised. Patrick: Oh boy! Santa's coming tonight! Squidward: Anyone have a song for that? SpongeBob: Yes. Yes there is. Ours snails Gary, Snellie and Lary are good singers. So what do you say little guys, will you and your friends sing a song about a sceond day of christmas? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. Sandy: They'll do it! Gary: (to all the other snails, Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles) C'mon everybody let's sing till Santa gets here! Snellie: You heard Gary let sing a song! Lary: Let's Party! (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Mary, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike slithered toward the big christmas tree while SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl get out of the way. Then Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles wiggles towards the big christmas tree) Gary: This calls for a song. (All Snails, Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles are making christmas music and starts to sing s song) Music: "The Very Second Christmas To Me" :All Snails: It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday, :Not your normal average everyday! :Squidward: Sounds like someone felled my old coral tree. :Gary, Snellie and Lary, why'd you do this to me? :Gary, Snellie and Lary: The world feels like it's in loverly! :Squidward: Go away before I harm you bodily! :All Snails: This Christmas feels like the very Second Christmas to me! :Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles: There'll be shopping, decorating, and plenty of snow. :SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick, who's that under the mistletoe? :Squidward: What? Who? Me? Would you look at the time, I should go! :Spike: People seem a little more brotherly. :Dan: Here's a special something to you from me. :Boss: Even all the trash at Christmas it smells so sweetly! :Gary: Meow. :All Snails, Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles: This Christmas feels like the very Second Christmas to me! :SpongeBob: La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! :Gary, Snellie, Lary and Mary reaching Squidward's house'' La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!'' :Squidward: What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy? :Gary, Snellie, Lary and Mary: Step outside, we've got something for you to see. :Squidward: Snellie, take this stuff down immediately! :Sandy and Pearl: Chestnuts roast and burns in the third degree. :All Snails, Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles: Tonight, things are as good as they seem to be! :Patrick: A star on top will complete all the scenery. :Everyone: This Christmas feels like the very Second Christmas to me! :(All Snails in falsetto: Very Second Christmas to me!) :Everyone: This Christmas feels like the very Second Christmas to me! :(All Snails in falsetto:'' Very Second Christmas to me!'') Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!! :(Suddenly, it started to snow all over Bikini Bottom and all the pets Meowed and Barked when the song ends) :SpongeBob: Look! It's snowing! :Sandy: I guess it's the meeting of christmas after all. :Pearl: Yeah. Look at the christmas tree now. :Patrick: Could someone please get me down? :Squidward: Who knows that Patrick can be on top of the christmas tree? (Then Gary made a wish and put his snail hands together) :Gary: Santa! Where ever you are I hope you fly by and give us a good christmas presents. French Narrator: (Tittle Card) The Next Day... (SpongeBob woke up exactly with a christmas present next to him) SpongeBob: A PLAYSET!!! (He opens up a present) MY VERY OWN SNAIL CLUBHOUSE PLAY SET! (Laughs) And what's that you three snails have? Gary: Meow! (Holds up a toy car) Snellie: Meow! (Holds up a toy rocket ship) Lary: Meow! (Holds up a toy air plane) SpongeBob: SANTA WOTE A LIST! (Runs off exactly) PATRICK!! SQUIDWARD!! LOOK WHAT SANTA BROUGHT ME!! (Gary, Snellie and Lary slithered out of the house from the outside window and climbed the pineapple walls and slithered on top of the pineapple roof and jumps down really really really far. They went up in mid-air and comes down to the ground with a splat. Just then Yo-yo the Snail came slithering by) Gary: Merry Christmas Yo-yo! Yo-yo: (Plays the gutiar) And a merry christmas to you too. Daniel: Hey Gary! Snellie! Lary! Gary, Snellie and Lary: Hun? Daniel: Come quick! There something going on at our clubhouse! (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Yo-yo followed Daniel to Snail-Park) Gary: Good Morning! All Snails: Good Morning! Snellie: So what's going on inside our clubhouse? Micheal: Some guy named Santa Claus brought something for Boss. Mary: It's a big purple onitmint! Victoria: Hey who's that snail with a yellow shell? Yo-yo: The names Yo-yo. I'm a Hip Hop Snail. Pat: Meow! Eugene: You mean the Yo-yo the Snail who sends out autograph music to Bikini Bottom? Yo-yo: That's right! (We hear Mary's Ex- boyfriend Boss screams) Sweet Sue: What was that? Spike: It's sounds like it's coming from our clubhouse. Mosteeze: Let's go inside! (All snails went inside the Snail Clubhouse and sees Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles watching Mary's Ex- boyfriend Boss jumping with joy with a big purple onimint in his snail hands) Boss: He came! Santa! Santa Claus! (laughs) You guys are right. Santa did came to Bikini Bottom. Gary: Really? Oh. We did say that did we? Edward: Hold on Boss. We saw you jumping for joy. Penney: Yeah. It is Christmas Day you know. Boss: And to think we're actually good pets this year. Dan: That was beginners luck for us snails. Lary: Oh yeah I hope it'll come next year. Snellie: And I hope all of our wishes will come true. Pat: Meow! (All Snails, Mr. Doodles and Mrs. Squggles laughed when the scene cuts to Larry Luciano in Bikini Bottom he sneezes with a glee) Larry Luciano: Ah Ahh Ahhh Choo! Uh Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas. (Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house later that night, SpongeBob is sleeping so peacefully in his bed while Gary is writing a snail journal on everything that he did today) Gary: We just had the best christmas day ever. I have a toy car to play with. Snellie has a toy rocket ship to blast off and Lary has a toy plane to fly. Snellie: SpongeBob and his friends had a big day. On Christmas Day, SpongeBob got himself a snail clubhouse playset to play with. Lary: Yeah, and Boss got himself the last big purple onimint for the christmas tree at our clubhouse. Gary: Today was a find day on christmas didn't we guys? And I bet tomorrow will be even better. Snellie: You sure said the words, Gary. Lary: Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep and SpongeBob snores peacefully as we zoom out to SpongeBob's Pineapple Home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi Gary the Snail Here! Mrs. Puff: And Mrs. Puff. Today I'll be taking on a field trip to the ice rank with all my class on board. Gary: Really Mrs. Puff? Me too! I'm taking all my Snailfriends outside when it's snowing outside. Besides were having a snowball fight! Mrs. Puff: Oh please. You look just like SpongeBob. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time. "The Snowball Fight!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes